peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Lonnie Mack
Lonnie McIntosh (July 18, 1941 – April 21, 2016), better known by his stage name Lonnie Mack, was an American rock, blues, and country singer-guitarist. As a featured artist, his recording career spanned the period from 1963 to 1990. He remained active as a performer into the early 2000s. Mack played a major role in transforming the electric guitar into a lead voice in rock music. Best known for his 1963 instrumentals, "Memphis" and "Wham!", he has been called a rock-guitar "pioneer" and a "ground-breaker" in lead guitar soloing. In these, and several other early guitar instrumentals, "he attacked the strings with fast, aggressive single-string phrasing and a seamless rhythm style". These tunes are said to have formed the leading edge of the virtuoso "blues rock" lead guitar genre. According to Guitar World magazine, Mack's early solos influenced every major rock-guitar soloist from the 1960s through the 1980s, from "Clapton to Allman to Vaughan" and "from Nugent to Bloomfield". Guitarists who have named Mack as a major influence include Stevie Ray Vaughan, Jeff Beck, Dickie Betts, Ray Benson, Bootsy Collins and Ted Nugent. (Read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel Peel was living in the USA when Lonnie Mack's instrumentals "Memphis" and "Wham!" were hits, and was impressed by them to such a degree that later he included "Memphis" in the 1963 Peelenium. When Mack signed with Elektra Records in the late 1960s, the DJ played both vintage tracks by the guitarist (Elektra reissued his LP The Wham Of That Memphis Man) ''and material from his new albums for the label. Mack also worked with the Doors, on their 1970 album ''Morrison Hotel; on the track "Roadhouse Blues", singer Jim Morrison exclaims "Do it, Lonnie, do it!" during the guitar solo. Lonnie Mack became a lasting Peel favourite, with many appearances in show playlists over the years, although these were mostly drawn from Mack's earliest recordings. The DJ never played the guitarist's collaborations in later decades with the likes of Stevie Ray Vaughan, even though two of Mack's later albums - Lonnie Mack & Pismo, and Strike Like Lightning - are among the six albums by him in the Peel record collection.http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Record_Collection:_M At one point, Peel proclaimed Mack's The Wham Of That Memphis Man to be one of his favourite LPs ever.http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/22_May_1985_(VPRO) Festive Fifty Entries *None Peelenium *Peelenium 1963: 'Memphis' Sessions *None Other Shows Played ;1960s *24 November 1968: Memphis (b-side of single Why) Elektra ;1970s *24 January 1970: My Babe (LP - Whatever's Right) Elektra *10 March 1972: Memphis (LP - For Collectors Only: The Wham Of That Memphis Man) Elektra *14 July 1972: Baby What’s Wrong (LP – For Collectors Only: The Wham Of The Memphis Man) Elektra *01 May 1973: Mt. Healthy Blues (LP – Whatever’s Right) Elektra *31 March 1975: 'Why' *07 June 1977: unknown *28 July 1978: 'Wham (LP–For Collectors Only)' (Elektra) *18 September 1997 (Radio Eins): Chicken Pickin' (v/a album - Teen Beat Volume 4) Ace CDCHD 655 *03 April 1979: Memphis (7") Old Gold reissue *05 April 1979: Memphis (split single with Chris Montez 'Let's Dance' - 7") Old Gold *30 July 1979: Memphis *07 August 1979: Baby What's Wrong ;1980s *08 April 1980: Where There's A Will (LP - The Wham Of That Memphis Man!) Fraternity *03 October 1983: Wham! (album - The Wham Of That Memphis Man!) Fraternity *12 October 1983 (BFBS): Wham! (album - The Wham Of That Memphis Man!) Fraternity SF-1014 *28 May 1984: 'Baby What's Wrong' / 'Wham' / 'Memphis' *07 January 1985: 'Wham! (7")' (Stateside) (JP: 'Hey, let's not hang about, let's go for it. Here's Wham! Is this hard or what?...Well, that's a pretty pacey start to the program I'm sure you'll agree.') *13 January 1985 (BFBS): 'Baby What's Wrong (LP-The Wham Of That Memphis Man!)' (Edsel) *22 May 1985 (VPRO): 'Baby What's Wrong (LP-The Wham Of That Memphis Man!)' (Edsel) *22 May 1985: Baby What's Wrong (LP-The Wham Of That Memphis Man!)' (Edsel) *05 June 1985: Suzie-Q (LP - The Wham Of That Memphis Man!) Fraternity *15 December 1986: Wham (LP - The Wham Of That Memphis Man) Elektra *12 October 1987: Memphis (LP - The Wham Of That Memphis Man!) Fraternity *12 October 1987: Baby What's Wrong (LP - The Wham Of That Memphis Man!) Fraternity ;1990s *24 January 1990: Baby What's Wrong (LP - The Wham Of That Memphis Man!) Fraternity *25 January 1990: Wham (album - The Wham Of That Memphis Man!) Edsel *28 October 1990: Wham (LP - The Wham Of That Memphis Man) Elektra *04 August 1991: Memphis (album - The Wham Of That Memphis Man!) Edsel *01 March 1992: Memphis (album - The Wham Of That Memphis Man!) Edsel *15 March 1992 (BFBS): I've Had It *08 May 1992: Sa-Ba-Hoola (CD - Lonnie On The Move) Ace (JP: ‘Why can't I do that? And why didn't somebody say to the orchestra, here's a dime each to go to the pictures?’) *06 May 1997: Memphis (Various Artists CD - The Golden Age Of American Rock 'n' Roll V2) Ace *07 May 1997: Baby What's Wrong (LP - The Wham Of That Memphis Man!) Fraternity *18 September 1997: Chicken Pickin (v/a album - Teen Beat Volume 4) Ace CDCHD 655 *26 October 1999: Memphis (7") Fraternity Peelenium 1963 ;2000s *17 October 2000: Memphis (LP - The Wham Of That Memphis Man) Fraternity *26 October 2000 (Radio Eins): Memphis (LP - The Wham Of That Memphis Man) Fraternity *26 October 2000 (Radio Eins): Baby What's Wrong (LP - The Wham Of That Memphis Man) Fraternity *26 April 2001 (Radio Eins): Further On Up The Road *17 March 2004: Baby What's Wrong (LP - Memphis When) Ace *03 April 2004 (BBC World Service): Baby What's Wrong See Also *Record Collection: M *Cover Versions *Elektra External Links *Wikipedia *http://www---- Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists